


Because You Noticed Me

by fandomscombine



Series: Draco Malfoy x Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Draco Malfoy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Wholesome, draco malfoy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine
Summary: While letting off some steam for not making the Quidditch Team, a surprising someone helps you out. Thus starting a wholesome friendship. Being kind does get you noticed and a seemingly cold person warms up to you. Maybe all they wanted was someone to give them a chance to genuinely know them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Draco Malfoy x Reader Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940137
Kudos: 21





	Because You Noticed Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post my fanfic works here as well, since they would be easier to find her on AO3 with their tagging system and all than on tumblr, where once it's covered by newer fics/posts it'll be harder to find.
> 
> This is a Draco Malfoy xGryffindor! reader fic. I hope you all like it and I'd love to hear what you think of it!
> 
> Requested :“hey, i have a request, if you want! it’s basically a gryffindor reader, and she’s really kind to draco which makes him fall in love with her. the end of 4th year after the yule ball? thanks!!” sent by @draco-can-slytherin
> 
> A/N: Woohooo My first ever request! Thank you very much it means a lot!   
> Original date posted on Tumblr: November 24 2017  
> My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine  
> Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist

Bravery, daring, chivalry and courage. The defining traits of a Gryffindor. Those of which you certainly possess. The best of the best you might say considering not only you’ve got the one and only Harry Potter in your house but also in your year! Every academic year has something in store for the great Harry Potter, there was never a dull year. Sure every year he faces a seemingly impossible obstacle which he of course overcomes in the end. Though with every success and increase of his reputation, the Slytherins almost always get the end of the stick, especially Draco Malfoy.

To be fair, in the first few years namely first and second year, he deserved hat came his way with all the hash bullying he does to the students of the rest of the three houses. No one was safe from his insults including you. However you did notice them dying down recently. You’ve noticed the Slytherin Prince had been strangely quiet ever since third year, carelessly throwing hushed one liner insults and is rarely seen with his ugly looking entourage of Crabbe and Goyle. Heck even pug face Pansy seem to have lost interest in him.

Which brings you back to the present, at the Quidditch pitch in the middle of the night. Earlier this evening, you’ve tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in which you sadly didn’t make the cut. So now you’re vesting out your dismay by speeding through the winds, promising yourself that you’ll be better and be good enough to make the team next year. You were so focused on your thought that you didn’t noticed that someone had appeared on the stands until—

‘Loosen your grip and lean forward more, you’ll gain more speed that way.’ A voice said on your left.

Startled, you fell off your broom and landed on your back.

Your vision went blurry and you’re trying to straighten out your senses.

‘Need a hand?’

Still disorientated, you accepted the help. With whoever it was guiding you to one of the team tents.

The person casted a ‘lumos’ and you are now able to see the person who helped you.

‘Draco?’

‘Yes l/n, it’s me. Did that nasty fall messed up your already screwed up brain?’

‘My brain isn’t messed up!’ you huffed ‘What are you even doing here late at night?’

‘I might ask you the same question.’ He countered.

‘I asked you first.’

‘Fine, just let me fix your back first, I think I heard a bone break earlier.’

‘Whatever.’ Turning your back towards him.

You heard him sigh quietly, the spell ‘episkey’ and bones being pushed back into it’s place.

‘Thanks.’ You say once he’s done. ‘Now, why are you here.’

‘Couldn’t sleep.’

You waited a few more moments to see whether he’ll add more on that but he didn’t.

‘What about you?’

‘Just letting out some anger.’ You said vaguely like he did.

‘Is it because you didn’t make it into the Quidditch team?’ he bluntly stated.

‘Wh—What how’d you know that?’

‘I have my ways…’

You raised a brow at him.

‘Okay, I’m observant, not oblivious like Potter.’ Rolling his eyes. ‘Plus you’re not invisible you know.’ he said matter-of-factly.

‘So you notice me…’ turning to fully face him.

‘Well, it’s because you notice me.’

‘Wh-what no I don’t!’ you defensively say.

‘C’mon y/n—’

‘Hey you said my first name!’ you interrupted.

‘Yes I did. Anyways, I notice you because you notice me and don’t you dare deny it.’ Looking into your eyes. ‘I know that you never call me by my last name even when I pushed your buttons, I know you don’t join Potter when he talks shit about me, heck even when we fight you’re the one who stops it. You are the only one that I can say who has been genuinely kind to me. You’re not like those who pretend to be nice to my face and then talks shit behind my back because they’re scared of me or want something in return. And that’s just really refreshing to have. It’s like having a friend in the school of posers even though we’re not really friends, it’s just nice to feel like you do.’ He confessed.

‘Wow, I uh… I knew you were going through something since you’ve suddenly been kinda under the radar this past year but I never thought it was to this extent.’ You truthfully say.

Taking his hand ‘You are my friend Draco. Confessing all that must’ve been hard and I’m telling you right now that I’m here. I am your friend. I am willing to be your friend in this ‘school of posers’ of yours.’

‘Thank you y/n.’ hugging you suddenly causing you to jolt in your seat. ‘oh im sorry I—’ backing away.

‘no no it’s alright.’ Hugging him back.

‘It’s getting late.’ Draco says breaking the silence.

‘You mean ‘later’ since it’s already way past midnight’

‘Yea later. We better head back before we get caught and you better get that back rested.’

‘Will do.’ Getting up with the help of your new friend Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince.


End file.
